Gali/G2
Gali jest Toa Wody, jedną z szóstki bohaterów przybyłych na Okoto. Biografia Władczyni Wody Przybycie na Okoto Gdy rajską wyspę Okoto zaczęły nękać siły zła, sześcioro Obrońców wiosek zgromadziło się w Świątyni Czasu i wypowiedziało starożytną Przepowiednię Bohaterów, wzywając tym samym szóstkę Władców Żywiołów zwanych Toa, których zadaniem było uwolnienie wyspy z okowów ciemności. Gali wylądowała w Regionie Wody, gdzie przywitał ją Kivoda, Obrońca Wody i wyjawił pozbawionej pamięci bohaterce jej imię oraz przeznaczenie. Wraz z nim Gali wyruszyła na podwodne poszukiwania swojej Złotej Maski Mocy, by uzyskać pełny dostęp do swej mocy żywiołu. Poszukiwania Złotej Maski thumb|left|230px|Gali i Kivoda szukają Złotej Maski w oceanieW trakcie podróży przez morskie głębiny, Gali dopytywała się Obrońcy o historię Okoto. Kivoda powiedział jej o dwóch braciach, Twórcach Masek - Ekimu i Makucie - którzy przed laty stoczyli bój, gdy Makuta wykuł i założył Maskę Ostatecznej Mocy oraz o kataklizmie, który był następstwem tej walki. Wkrótce potem Władczyni Wody i Obrońca odnaleźli Złotą Maskę w zatopionej świątyni na dnie oceanu. Kiedy Gali po nią popłynęła, Kivoda walczył ze ścigającymi ich srebrnymi Pająkami Śmierci - jeden z nich o mało nie zdarł z twarzy jego maski i przejął kontroli nad jego umysłem. Z pomocą Obrońcy przyszła Gali, która uzyskała pełny dostęp do swojej mocy Wody po założeniu maski i pokonała wrogów. Wtedy dowiedziała się, że jej zadaniem jest przebudzenie Ekimu, pogrążonego w wiecznym śnie po walce ze swym złym bratem. Niedługo potem, Gali dotarła do mostu, który prowadził do ruin Miasta Twórców Masek. Tam spotkała pięciu pozostałych Toa. Kiedy Tahu oznajmił, iż to on powinien poprowadzić drużynę, Kopaka nie zgodził się i dwaj Toa zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. Gali próbowała ich rozdzielić, pomógł jej w tym Onua. Wtedy Gali zaproponowała, aby przeprowadzić głosowanie na dowódcę. Dyskusja została nagle przerwana przez Pohatu, który ostrzegł pozostałych, że coś się zbliża, a wtem na drodze do miasta zjawił się Lord Pająków Śmierci. Kopaka chciał ruszyć na bestię, lecz ubiegł go Lewa. Wyprzedziła go Gali i wysunęła przed siebie swój Trójząb, chcąc wystrzelić w Lorda strumień Wody, ten jednak unieruchomił ją swoją siecią. Kiedy żaden z Toa nie mógł pokonać strażnika, Onua oznajmił, że powinni połączyć swoje siły. Działając razem, Toa pokonali Lorda i zrzucili go w przepaść. Następnie, wiedzeni głosem Twórcy Masek, wkroczyli do ruin miasta, aby odnaleźć Ekimu. Miasto Twórców Masek Dotarłszy pod mury miasta, Tahu aktywował pułapkę, która zamknęła przed Toa główną bramę. Zaraz potem Lewa wzbił się w powietrze, aby sprawdzić, co znajduje się za bramą i zniknął pozostałym Toa z oczu; w tym samym czasie, z ziemi dookoła wojowników zaczęli wyłaniać się Wojownicy Czaszek, kilku z nich pojawiło się także na murach miasta i zaczęło strzelać do Toa ze swoich łuków. Onule udało się strącić otaczających ich wrogów z powrotem w szczeliny w ziemi, uderzając swoim młotem o podłoże, siła uderzenia była jednak zbyt wielka i pod jej wpływem most za plecami Toa zawalił się. thumb|200px|left|Gali i pozostali Toa szturmujący wejście do Miasta Twórców Masek Bohaterowie myśleli, że Lewa ich opuścił, lecz wtedy Gali dostrzegła go nadlatującego od strony miasta. Zaatakował strzelających do Toa z murów Wojowników Czaszek i wkrótce wszyscy przeciwnicy zostali pokonani. Toa ruszyli w głąb miasta, a wtedy Lewa oznajmił, że widział Arenę i zaproponował, by się do niej udać, Kopaka jednak kazał drużynie podążać swoim śladem. Lewa zignorował jego rozkaz i ponownie zniknął Władcom z oczu. Po jakimś czasie Toa wkroczyli na Arenę, gdzie znaleźli nieprzytomnego Władcę Dżungli, pozbawionego maski. Chwilę potem ujrzeli Rozcinacza Czaszek, uciekającego w głąb Areny z maską Lewy w dłoni. Podążając za Rozcinaczem na Arenę, bohaterowie zobaczyli, jak napastnik zakłada maskę i zaczyna wysysać z niej moc. Pohatu wyjaśnił, że między Władcami a ich maskami istnieje więź, dlatego Rozcinacz kradł energię również Lewy. Jednocześnie, na Arenie aktywowały się pułapki, oznaczając rozpoczęcie gry. Osłabiony Władca Dżungli wyjaśnił towarzyszom, że musieli aktywować dźwignię na szczycie kamiennej konstrukcji. Zrobił to Onua, uderzając w nią swoim Tektonicznym Młotem, osłaniany przez Pohatu, Kopakę i Tahu, którzy współpracując poradzili sobie z Rozcinaczem Czaszek. Lewa odzyskał Maskę i energię, ale okazało się, że cios Onuy był tak silny, że zniszczył Arenę, która zaczęła się zapadać. Toa zostali uwięzieni pod głazami i, sfrustrowani, korzystając z okazji, zaczęli wspominać swoje dotychczasowe przygody. Poruszeni bohaterskimi czynami Obrońców i złem, jakie nawiedziło wyspę, uznali, że muszą się uwolnić i ocalić Okoto. Nagle, Lewa wyczuł przeciąg, co oznaczało, że mogli się wydostać, a wtedy Onua użył swojej mocy i uwolnił Toa. Idąc w górę podziemi, Władcy wydostali się przez jeden z grobów na cmentarz Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie zaczęli poszukiwania grobowca Ekimu. thumb|Gali na cmentarzysku Miasta Twórców Masek Szybko znaleźli budynek z wyrzeźbioną maską Twórcy Masek, odgłosy zwabiły jednak dwa Skorpiony Śmierci, które błyskawicznie zerwały maskę Pohatu i znokautowały Gali, Onuę oraz Tahu, a następnie ruszyły w pogoń za Lewą, który ukrył się na dachu grobowca. Po pokonaniu Skorpionów przez Władcę Dżungli i odzyskaniu maski Pohatu, Toa wkroczyli do grobowca, gdzie użyli połączonych mocy żywiołów do przebudzenia Ekimu z wiecznego snu. Ekimu pochwalił Toa za ich zasługi, oznajmił jednak również, że przybyli za późno. Wyszedłszy z grobowca, Ekimu powiedział bohaterom, że jego Maska Kreacji została skradziona przez sługusa Makuty, Władcę Czaszek Kultę, który udał się, by ją zniszczyć do Wielkiej Kuźni. Toa i Ekimu natychmiast udali się w tamto miejsce. Po dotarciu przed wejście Wielkiej Kuźni, grupa spotkała strzegącego bramy Łupacza Czaszek, który momentalnie odrzucił Tahu oraz Kopakę zablokowanych w wejściu i pokonał Onuę, zabierając mu jego Maskę Mocy. Ekimu przypomniał Toa, że muszą działać razem, a wtedy cała drużyna zaszarżowała jednocześnie na Łupacza Czaszek, odzyskując maskę Onuy i odrzucając strażnika w głąb kuźni. Na miejscu Toa i Ekimu zastali Kultę stojącego obok rozpalonego pieca, próbującego zniszczyć Maskę Kreacji. Widząc przybyłych wojowników, Władca Czaszek przywdział maskę Ekimu na twarz, a ta dała mu nowe pokłady mocy. Ekimu nakazał Toa odwrócić uwagę Kulty, podczas gdy on sam zajął się odbudową swojego młota. Toa zaatakowali Kultę, ten jednak powalił ich jednym ciosem i pozbawił ich masek. Mimo osłabienia, Gali i pozostali Toa walczyli nadal i rzucili się na Władcę Czaszek, unieruchamiając go. To dało Ekimu czas na skończenie odbudowy swej broni i pozwoliło strącić Maskę Kreacji z twarzy Władcy Czaszek. Gdy Ekimu przywdział swą dawną maskę, uwolniona przy tym fala światła pozbawiła sługusa Makuty przytomności. Po skończonej bitwie, Ekimu wykuł dla Gali i reszty Toa nowe maski. Grupa wyczuła wciąż obecnego na wyspie ducha Makuty i przysięgła, że zrobi wszystko, by go pokonać. Najeźdźcy Czaszek Po pokonaniu i uwięzieniu Kulty oraz Łupacza Czaszek w lochach pod wyspą, Toa pomogli powracającym do miasta Okotanom w odbudowie. Kiedy zajmowali się naprawą grobowca Ekimu, niespodziewanie zostali zaatakowani przez Skorpiony Śmierci. Działając razem, pokonali bestie i pozbyli się ich z miasta, dzięki rampie wytworzonej z połączonych mocy Gali i Kopaki. Niedługo potem do Toa powrócił Ekimu, a zaraz po nim Obrońca Dżungli Vizuna wraz z grupą Okotan. Bohaterowie i Ekimu dowiedzieli się wtedy od Melei, mieszkanki Regionu Kamienia, że dwaj jej podopieczni, Oda i Ako zaginęli podczas podróży do miasta, porwani przez jastrzębia kontrolowanego przez Pająka Śmierci. Toa i Twórca Masek natychmiast wyruszyli na poszukiwania i wkrótce potem trafili w góry, gdzie zaatakował ich kontrolowany przez Pająka Śmierci jastrząb i porwał Lewę, pozbawiwszy go maski. Pohatu natychmiast ruszył w pogoń za stworzeniem, nie udało mu się jednak go złapać; Gali, Onua i Ekimu odnaleźli potem Władcę Kamienia nieprzytomnego, podczas gdy Kopaka i Tahu odzyskali maskę Lewy. Przemierzając górskie jaskinie w poszukiwaniu Lewy, grupa natrafiła na jastrzębia i wspólnymi siłami oswobodziła go spod wpływu Pająka Śmierci. Następnie drużyna wpadła w pułapkę i trafiła do tunelu, gdzie napadli ich Najeźdźcy Czaszek, barbarzyńcy, którzy przed wiekami najechali Okoto, lecz zostali pokonani przez Ekimu i Makutę oraz ówczesnych Obrońców. Lider Najeźdźców, Axato, rozkazał odebrać Toa broń i zaprowadził ich do Podziemnego Miasta, gdzie Toa mieli walczyć w Koloseum. Na miejscu drużyna zobaczyła Lewę, Odę i Ako uwięzionych w klatkach ponad jeziorem lawy. Wściekła na Axato, Gali wyzwała go na pojedynek, pozwalając reszcie drużyny niepostrzeżenie uwolnić przyjaciół. Podczas starcia, Władczyni Wody udała, że traci przytomność po ataku Axato, a kiedy ten do niej podszedł, by sprawdzić, czy oddycha, zadała mu druzgocący cios. Kontynuowała potem starcie, odwracając uwagę Najeźdźców i ich wodza od reszty Toa i Ekimu. Jednakże, niespodziewanie w Podziemnym Mieście zjawił się uwolniony Kulta i, jako dawny lider Najeźdźców, rozkazał swoim podwładnym unicestwić Toa. Rozpoczęła się ogromna bitwa, podczas której Ekimu wyzwał Kultę na pojedynek, obiecując, że nie użyje już swojego Młota Mocy przeciwko Władcy Czaszek. Kulta przystał na walkę, lecz Ekimu, wykorzystując lukę w ustalonych regułach starcia, pożyczył Tektoniczny Młot Onuy i użył go, by cisnąć Kultą w sklepienie miasta, które zaczęło się zapadać od uderzenia. Toa i Ekimu uciekli wraz z dziećmi i zablokowali wyjście do miasta, by Najeźdźcy Czaszek nie mogli z niego uciec. Po tych wydarzeniach, Toa otrzymali od Ekimu nowe zbroje i broń, stając się Zjednoczycielami Żywiołów. Zjednoczycielka Wody Poszukiwania Istot Żywiołów Kiedy Okotanie zaczęli odbudowę Miasta Twórców Masek, Gali i pozostali Toa zostali wezwani przez Ekimu, by dowiedzieć się o kolejnej misji. Okolice Wielkiej Kuźni zostały jednak w tym czasie zaatakowane przez grupę niedobitków Armii Czaszek, składającą się z Wojowników Czaszek i Pająków Śmierci, które przejęły kontrolę nad szkieletami. W trakcie, gdy Obrońcy walczyli z kościotrupami, Toa użyli nowych broni i mocy żywiołów do odparcia ataku pająków. Po pokonaniu napastników, Ekimu powiedział Toa, że ich kolejnym zadaniem jest odnalezienie Istot Żywiołów. Gali udała się do Regionu Wody, by tam odnaleźć swoją Istotę. Nie zauważyła, że jest śledzona przez dwie Mroczne Pułapki. thumb|left|Zjednoczycielka Wody Przemierzając morskie odmęty, Gali natknęła się na ogromny wir wodny. Zatrzymała się, by go obserwować, a wtedy podpłynęła do niej Akida. Istota Wody zgodziła się zaprowadzić Zjednoczycielkę do świątyni, w której miała znajdować się Złota Maska Jedności Wody, wtedy jednakże, ku przerażeniu Toa, zaczęła ciągnąć ją w środek wiru. Okazało się jednak, że ten prowadzi do zatopionej świątyni, w której środku umieszczono złotą maskę. Gali oznajmiła, że jedność nie polega na dominacji jednego nad drugim, a połączeniu sił, zyskując sobie szacunek Akidy i razem z Istotą popłynęła do świątyni, by zdobyć maskę. thumb|230px|Gali odnajdująca Złotą Maskę Jedności Wody Przywdziawszy maskę, Gali była gotowa, by połączyć się ze swoją Istotą Żywiołu. Toa i Akida zjednoczyły się, a wtedy Gali doświadczyła wizji, w której ujrzała Maskę Kontroli Makuty ukrytą w tajemniczym labiryncie. Następnie razem z Istotą powróciła do Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie spotkała się z Ekimu i pozostałymi Zjednoczycielami. Tam dowiedziała się, że to Istoty Żywiołów ukryły Maskę Kontroli po walce dwóch braci, po czym drużyna postanowiła, że następnego dnia wyruszy na poszukiwania maski, by dostarczyć ją Ekimu, a ten mógł ją zniszczyć. Labirynt Kontroli Istoty Żywiołów zaprowadziły drużynę do Regionu Dżungli, gdzie wkrótce potem Toa i ich towarzysze zostali zaatakowani przez Umaraka, który wcześniej zmierzył się z Lewą podczas jego poszukiwań Uxara. Łowca szybko jednak wycofał się, wzbudzając podejrzenia Zjednoczycieli, lecz ci mimo to postanowili kontynuować podróż. Dotarli na skraj Regionu Dżungli, skąd dostrzegli na horyzoncie kolejną wyspę. Używając fuzji z Istotami i własnych żywiołów, Toa dotarli na brzeg nieznanego lądu, gdzie odnaleźli Labirynt Kontroli. Na bramie do labiryntu Lewa zauważył wyryte symbole i powiedział, by któryś z Toa dotknął drzwi. Zrobił to Tahu, a wtedy wejście otwarło się, pozwalając drużynie wkroczyć do środka. Wewnątrz grupa musiała przedostać się przez korytarze pełne pułapek i ogromnych, ruchomych sześciennych bloków, aż wreszcie Toa dotarli do komnaty z tym samym pismem, które widzieli wcześniej, wyrytym w podłożu. Nim Gali zdążyła odczytać symbole, na Toa zaczęły spadać z sufitu kolejne bloki - wtedy Pohatu połączył się z Ketarem, mimo swojej niechęci do skorpionów i odrzucił kamienne przeszkody. Pozwoliło to Gali odczytać wiadomość do końca i Toa ustawili się na odpowiadającym im symbolach razem z Istotami, po czym weszli do znajdującej się poniżej komnaty - wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Pohatu, który nie chciał ponownie połączyć się z Istotą Kamienia. thumb|left|Toa odnajdujący Maskę Kontroli W komnacie Toa odnaleźli Maskę Kontroli, utkwioną w krysztale. By ją uwolnić, potrzebowali wszystkich sześciu Istot, wtedy jednak do pomieszczenia wkroczył śledzący bohaterów od początku Umarak, który pokonał Pohatu, nim ten zdążył wejść do komnaty i połączyć się z jego Istotą. Łowca uwolnił Pułapki, a te przytrzymały Zjednoczycieli na tyle długo, by mógł wykraść Maskę Kontroli i uciec z nią. Toa ruszyli za nim w pogoń, jednakże gdy dotarli na powierzchnię wyspy, ujrzeli Pohatu ratującego Ketara przed upadkiem w przepaść i Umaraka znikającego w cieniu. Bohaterowie pomogli Toa Kamienia i przysięgli, że odzyskają Maskę Kontroli, działając razem. Atak Hordy Cienia Po powrocie na Okoto, drużyna natknęła się na zdewastowaną wioskę w Regionie Dżungli i natychmiast pospieszyła do Miasta Twórców Masek, by spotkać się z Ekimu. Miasto zostało wkrótce potem zaatakowane przez Bestie Żywiołów stworzone przez Umaraka Niszczyciela, a Toa i ich Istoty stanęli do walki w jego obronie. Początkowo bestie miały przewagę dzięki zdolności odradzania się, dopóki Onua nie zauważył, że zniszczenie ich masek ostatecznie je uśmierca, co wykorzystali pozostali bohaterowie. Podczas starcia z napastnikami na moście prowadzącym do miasta, dwie Bestie Lawy pozbawiły Tahu maski i połączenia z Ikirem, jednakże dzięki połączonym mocom Lewy i Gali, Tahu udało się odzyskać maskę i pokonać bestie. Następnie Toa połączyli siły, by wspólnie odeprzeć atak kolejnych napastników, w trakcie czego Tahu współpracował z Kopaką, by unicestwić Bestie Lawy. Gdy potwory wycofały się, Zjednoczyciele zostali wezwani z powrotem do miasta przez Istoty, gdzie spotkali się z powiększonym do rozmiarów Toa Ekimu i siódmą Istotą Żywiołu, Agilem - Istotą Światła. Drużyna zdecydowała, że sześć Istot pozostanie w mieście, by strzec go przed dalszymi atakami Bestii, w trakcie gdy Toa, Ekimu i Agil wyruszą, by powstrzymać Umaraka, który - jak dowiedzieli się bohaterowie dzięki wizji od Agila - rozpoczął poszukiwania fragmentów Maski Ostatecznej Mocy, by za jej pomocą wskrzesić Makutę. Ostateczna bitwa Grupa dotarła do Czarnego Krateru w Regionie Kamienia, w którym Umarak usiłował użyć sześciu fragmentów maski do otworzenia portalu do Królestwa Cieni, gdzie trafił Makuta oraz cała Stolica i jej mieszkańcy po walce Twórców Masek. Zdawszy sobie sprawę z obecności nieprzyjaciół, Niszczyciel przyzwał Bestie Żywiołów i samemu udał się do miejsca powstania portalu, jednakże Toa szybko uporali się ze stworami i ruszyli w pogoń za Umarakiem. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Niszczyciel uwięził wojowników w pułapce z Cienia, która została zniszczona przez Ekimu i Agila, gdy sokół poświęcił się, by dodać Twórcy Masek mocy Światła. Wykorzystując moment osłabienia Umaraka, Gali odebrała mu jeden z fragmentów Maski Ostatecznej Mocy, została jednak wessana przez portal do Królestwa Cieni. Pozostali Toa postanowili, że muszą za wszelką cenę przerwać rytuał wskrzeszenia Makuty i stanęli do walki z Niszczycielem. thumb|right|Gali odczytująca przepowiednię W Królestwie, Gali odnalazła Stolicę i wkrótce potem natknęła się na Makutę, którego śledziła do miejsca wygłoszenia przez niego przemowy do swoich sługusów, wspominającej o przepowiedni zawierającej tajemnicę prawdziwej mocy Toa, zapisanej na ścianach Świątyni Światła. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Toa Wody udała się na poszukiwania świątyni i wkrótce potem ją znalazła, a po wejściu do środka przeczytała zapisaną tam przepowiednię, dowiadując się, że to Toa są źródłem żywiołów Okoto. thumb|left|Gali łączy się ze swoim żywiołem Niedługo potem, portal zaczął się otwierać, umożliwiając zarówno Makucie, jak i Gali, wydostanie się z Królestwa do prawdziwego świata, co pozwoliło Zjednoczycielce przekazać zdobytą wiedzę pozostałym Toa. Bohaterowie użyli wtedy swoich mocy do odesłania Makuty z powrotem do Królestwa, łącząc się ze swymi żywiołami. Straciwszy materialną formę, Toa powrócili do gwiazd, z których przybyli przed miesiącami na Okoto. Cechy i umiejętności thumb|Gali używająca swych mocy Gali to najbardziej przyjazna i miła ze wszystkich Toa, chociaż gdy okoliczności tego wymagają, potrafi być gwałtowna jak morski sztorm. Zawsze wie, co powiedzieć, gdy sytuacja robi się trudna, a jej przyjacielski i napawający otuchą sposób bycia uczynił ją godnym zaufania sprzymierzeńcem pozostałych Toa. Brzydzi się niesprawiedliwością i zawsze robi wszystko, aby pomóc tym, którzy tego potrzebują. Gali jest w stanie manipulować żywiołem Wody i może wyprzedzić w wodzie każdą znaną istotę. Uwielbia wodne środowiska, takie jak oceany, rzeki, czy jeziora. Jej rozpoznawalnymi ruchami są Szarża Pływów i Burza Fal. Połączona z Akidą, Gali zyskuje wewnętrzny spokój i jasność umysłu, co pozwala jej czerpać z zapomnianej, starożytnej wiedzy Okoto. Maska i bronie Jako Władczyni Wody, Gali początkowo nosiła Maskę Wody, dającą jej ograniczoną moc żywiołu, zamieniła ją potem jednak na Złotą Maskę Wody, zapewniającą jej pełen dostęp do jej zdolności. Była uzbrojona w Trójząb z Mocą Żywiołów, będący jej główną bronią, mogący zostać podzielonym na Płetwy Rekina i Harpun, których Toa używała jako poboczne wyposażenie. Jako Zjednoczycielka Wody, Gali przywdziewała Maskę Jedności Wody, zastąpioną później Złotą Maską Jedności Wody. Jej bronią jest Żywiołowa Włócznia Wody, w fuzji z Akidą Gali korzysta także z Wyrzutni Torped. Informacje o zestawie Gali, Władczyni Wody, została wydana w pierwszej połowie 2015 roku jako średni zestaw, zawierający 87 części, w tym również Złotą Maskę Wody i srebrnego Pająka Śmierci. Dzięki mechanizmowi, podczas kręcenia zębatką umieszczoną na jej plecach, Gali może poruszać prawą ręką. Po naciśnięciu tyłu jej głowy, można zrzucić maskę z jej twarzy, podobnie z Pająkiem Śmierci, który może zostać umieszczony w miejscu maski. Płetwy Gali mogą być przyczepione do jej harpuna, tworząc Trójząb z Mocą Żywiołów. Gali, Zjednoczycielka Wody, została wydana w pierwszej połowie 2016 roku jako średni zestaw, zawierający 87 części, w tym Złotą Maskę Jedności Wody. Poprzez kręcenie korbą na jej miednicy można wprawić w ruch górną część jej torsu, a naciśnięcie przycisku z tyłu głowy powoduje wystrzelenie jej maski. Zestaw Gali można połączyć z dowolną Istotą Żywiołu (domyślnie z Akidą). Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jacqui Fox użyczyła głosu Gali w oryginalnym dubbingu Podróży ku Zjednoczeniu. W polskiej wersji językowej, Gali była dubbingowana przez Ewę Prus. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Gali Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Zjednoczyciele Kategoria:Generacja 2